


Lady of the Lake

by EzzyAlpha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, Fluff, Growing Up, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane can swim, she can really swim, like a mermaid even, and Roxy doesn’t tell her she has an infatuation with the mythical creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady of the Lake

Roxy is 10 years old when she meets Jane, when she hanged out in the local pool with Dirk.

Jane can swim, she can really swim, like a mermaid even, and Roxy doesn’t tell her she has an infatuation with the mythical creatures.

They spend their summer together, in pools and forest creeks by Dirk’s apartment, in Jane’s grandfather’s backyard and Roxy’s house.

Summers end though, and Jane goes back to her own house, miles away.

Roxy longs for her.

They’re 11 now and they’re growing up really fast.

Roxy’s room is full of posters of mermaids and wizards and it suits her fine.

It’s the start of summer and Roxy ventures further into the forest and reaches the lake, with clear water and limpid skies free from obstructive tree leaves.

She runs back to tell Dirk and behold, there is Jane.

She pulls both of them towards the lake and everything is really great. Jane is even better at swimming than before. Roxy and Dirk are poor swimmers and the lake is really deep so they sit on the side and watch Jane.

Dirk is mildly interested, Roxy is engrossed.

They spend their summer together in the lake and in the city, growing up together for three months that seem to stretch into years.

The night summer ends and Jane leaves, Roxy dreams about her.

12 years old, Roxy and Dirk go to Mr. Crocker’s house. It’s the beginning of summer.

Jane is there. So is Jake.

Jane is really happy she could convince her dad to let Jake come with them. Dirk is really happy he has someone to scrap with. Jake is Jake because they don’t know him that well. Roxy is jealous.

They spend their summer together but they don’t go to the lake.

End of the summer and they share email addresses and chumhandles and Roxy is elated at the prospect of talking to Jane along the school year.

The summer is almost starting when Jane confesses she has a crush on Jake. Roxy is grieving.

She tears the mermaid posters from the walls, loses all interest in swimming.

They’re 13 years old and for the first time they don’t spend the summer together. Roxy went on a yearlong tour with her mother.

They’re 14 years old and Jane tackles Roxy, spinning her around wildly. She missed her so much, she wasn’t even on Pesterchum for most of the year, want a cookie she baked them herself, here sit and have some tea.

Roxy sits and looks around and asks about Jake.

Jane’s expression falls and she says they dated for a while but broke up.

Roxy is joyous but doesn’t show it.

She asks if Jane would like to go to the lake, for old time’s sake.

Dirk is away at fancy robotics summer camp.

Roxy sits by the side and watches Jane swim, beautiful as always.

Eventually Jane convinces her to swim with her.

Roxy dips into the water and takes some practice strokes.

Jane grabs her wrists and pulls her in. Roxy is panicking.

Don’t worry, Jane says, I won’t let you get hurt.

Roxy believes her.

They float on the middle of the lake.

Roxy asks her why she broke up with Jake.

Jane turns red and looks down only to look right up.

Because there was someone I liked more, I just couldn’t figure it out in time.

Jane kisses Roxy and it tastes of lake water.

It’s perfect and Roxy can no longer remember if she loves Jane because she’s almost a mermaid, or if she loves mermaids because they remind her of Jane.


End file.
